


[Fanart] Steam Powered Giraffe doodles

by wielka_mi_mecyja



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe, The Vice Quadrant - Steam Powered Giraffe (Album)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-02-09 12:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18638062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wielka_mi_mecyja/pseuds/wielka_mi_mecyja
Summary: A collection of various Steam Powered Giraffe doodles and drawings.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's mostly gonna be the SPG Heroes, not gonna lie.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to some interdimensional time-related shenanigans Rav manages to collect a bunch of SPG heroes and he decides to take them to a Steam Powered Giraffe concert ~~which is just an excuse to draw them in casual clothes~~.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](https://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/184514938445/since-i-often-listen-to-steam-powered-giraffe)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He’s beauty.
> 
> He’s grace.
> 
> He keeps falling on his damned face.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](https://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/184634677705/hes-beauty-hes-grace-he-keeps-falling-on-his)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the roller skate shenanigans: Rav and Airheart try to teach Cosmo how to stay vertical while the rest of the heroes break out the moves.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](https://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/184634693515/continuation-of-the-roller-skate-shenanigans-rav)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whenever I think about Cosmica getting a redemption arc I imagine it to be kinda like a Stitch situation.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](https://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/184672620840/whenever-i-think-about-cosmica-getting-a)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Off to recruit some heroes.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](https://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/184744789460/off-to-recruit-some-heroes)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rav’s other design created specifically for the [‘Rav To The Rescue‘](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=90MivEmSYh8&t=8s) track.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](https://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/186984202595/whoo-what-a-trip-ravs-other-design-created)


End file.
